


Please Sir?

by AudreyRose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Kylo has a lovely new scar that Hux likes to cover in cum.<br/>(http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=5191685#cmt5191685)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt not only chased away another horrible bout of writers block but also totally wrote itself. First time writing this ship and in this fandom (surprisingly) feel free to leave comments.

Hux enters his quarters hanging both his hat and coat before turning towards the main room, Kylo Ren knelt before his seat his upper half bare and hands clasped behind him. His head was bowed and his head had tilted just slightly at the sound of Hux’ boots as he crossed the room to his seat. He didn’t speak as he lifted his personal halopad, scrolls through the few messages and clicks a few things that need his attention before setting it down again. He turns his eyes on the younger man then who had barely moved since he’d entered his quarters. The taller of the two trembles as Hux hums tunelessly under his breath and ran his fingers through the thick black locks, the knight of Ren struggles not to push forward into the familiar grounding touch. 

“Look at me,” the tone though quiet held a command that the younger of the two couldn’t disobey when he got like this. He lifts his head though he keeps his eyes trained on the ground, a slight shiver running down his spine even as he straightens up. “I said look at me Ren,” fingers tug at his hair and his dark eyes trail up the mans form, he bites down on his tongue to hold back a whine. His hair is released from Hux’ grip and instead moves to tilt his face up more, gripping his jaw tightly as Hux inspects his face. “Mmm,” he hums his sharp eyes taking in everything about the younger mans face, gaze lingering on the scar that girl had left him with. “Very good Ren,” he releases his jaw and pushes a stray curl away from his face before sitting back in his seat.

Kylo swallows and lets his eyes follow the general’s hands as they work at undoing his collar and rolling his cuffs, unconsciously he licks his lips and the redhead smirks at him. “Come closer,” and the raven haired man shuffles forward, keeps his hands together behind his back. His eyes glance up and Hux nods as he settles back on his heels, waiting. Hux’ long pale fingers undo his belt with a practiced ease before they move down to undo the button and zipper of his breeches, Kylo’s breathing hitches minutely and he struggles not to lean forward to nuzzle at the rough fabric. Hux finally pulls his cock from within the confines of his uniform and pumps it slowly, watches the way Ren’s eyes follow each motion with burning eyes as he hardens. “Come on then, you’re clearly gagging for it,” and his lips twitch up as the younger man lets himself lean forward, laps at the head while glancing up at the general before he take him in and hallows his cheeks.

Kylo shifts his knees further apart, settles as well as he can without his hands offering balance and huffs out through his nose. This was something he was good at as Hux would remind him, one of the only things in the general’s opinion actually. He presses his tongue flat against the thick vein, earns a rumbling groan from somewhere in the gingers throat and fingers thread in his hair. He bobs his head as well as he can and sucks, getting a sharp tug and then a press at the crown of his skull. He settles himself, breathes out of his nose harshly and blinks up at Hux. Those sharp green eyes are watching him, drawn back to that slightly raised scar. He knows what it means even as the general pushes his hips up, Kylo breathes out again and allows himself to go lax. 

He takes Hux down his throat, his nose pressing into the wiry red curls at the base before he’s pulling back and repeats the motion. Above him the general lets out a low groan, utters quiet praises and runs his fingers through his hair again, makes Ren hum around him. This is something Ren has always found himself preening with, his fingers ache where they are still clutched together behind his back. He swallows around Hux’ length again drawing another utterance of praise and fingers tighten in his hair once more, tugging just hard enough to draw a moan from him. “Kriff, Ren,” he swears above him and pulls the younger man off him roughly, his free hand moving to pump his cock as a familiar heat pools in the pit of his stomach.

Kylo stares up at the general’s face, his mouth still hanging open as something burns in his dark eyes. Hux let’s out another swear and twists his wrist, his release painting Ren’s face even as he continues to pump his slowly softening cock. The younger man’s eyes have fallen shut and his cheeks burn at the sensation of warm cum landing over his scar, he could feel it in his lashes and when he licks his lips tasting the general’s release it earns a low, tired noise from the man above him. “Come up here Ren,” his voice still quiet and commanding and Ren unclasped his hands for the first time since he’s knelt. He stands slowly, his eyes remaining shut as the general’s release continues to drip down his face and he hears a appreciative hum from the man before him.

“I think that you deserve a reward, no?” and Kylo doesn’t respond, knows not to even as his fingers twitch beside him out of habit. Hux’ fingers slip under the waist of his leggings and tugs him forward by the fabric, he shivers as he’s pulled from the confines and squeezed just the right side of painful. A low groan rumbles in his chest as familiar cool fingers pump and squeeze just right. “What do you say Ren?”

“Please sir,” and in any other situation he would hate and deny that whine in his voice, but when Hux twists his wrist making his hips buck forward his mind goes blank of that. “Please sir, may I cum?” he’s shaking, the warmth in the pit of his stomach and the sensation of those eyes focused solely on him becoming too much. “Please?” the desperation causing his voice to crack, he’s aware of his trembling and then Hux utters those four words he needs to hear.

“Cum for me Ren,” and everything just whites out perfectly.


End file.
